The present invention relates generally to wheeled systems, and in particular, to wheeled systems having exemplary energy return features and methods of using and making same.
Since the days of ancient man, wheels have been used for a variety of purposes and with a variety of vehicles. Wheels have made possible carts, carriages, wagons, motorized and non-motorized vehicles, and the like, for the transportation of people and freight. The design of wheel assemblies for such items has focused on producing tires and wheels capable of accomplishing their intended use. Initially, this involved making wheel assemblies that were durable enough to travel over rough surfaces.
The invention of the automobile in the early 1900s, and the use of rubber and rubber compounds, increased the number and variety of wheeled systems. The introduction of air-inflated rubber tires resulted in a host of new design problems. A great amount of effort has been spent to make tires and wheel assemblies that have the desired resiliency and stability, maintain their integrity while inflated, are resistant to impacts and punctures, and the like. Great attention also has been given to developing various tread patterns to provide improved traction on paved or smooth surfaces.
One feature of tires and wheel assemblies which has not received particular emphasis involves the assemblies' energy return characteristics. For example, while current automobile tires generally provide sufficient traction, their development has not focused on how the tires interact with the road surface to transfer energy in an idealized fashion. Hence, notwithstanding the extensive use of wheeled systems, room for drastic improvement still exists in the field of energy return.